The arrival of the VHS Buzz movie/The search of the three LGM.s
This is the scene where the VHS copy of the Buzz Lightyear Movie arrives in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. Andy's room in the Toy Story world, we see the baby monitor Sarge: VHS, this is Beta! We got the package. Rex: Oh, oh, oh. Sarge: We're coming home! Rex: Hey, everybody! It's here! It's here! Woody: It's here? Well, it's about time. Sarge: Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! green army men carries the VHS box Little Green Men: Ohh! knocks the LGMs over Rex: Aah! It's the new action-packed Buzz Lightyear movie! Sarge: Hut, two, three, four! All right, move it out! Rex: Somebody put in the tape! Put it in! My tiny arms can't reach! Woody: Okay, okay, hold your horses, Rex. Rex: Put it in! Woody: Gosh. It's stuck. Rex: Aah! case opens Woody: Just kidding. Rex: Oh. Buzz Lightyear: Let me take a look at that. Wow, a Buzz Lightyear movie. Woody: What do you know? You don't look so fat when they draw you that way. Buzz Lightyear: Uh-huh. Let's watch it. Rex: Yes, please, quick, quick. Woody: Buzz, we're not gonna watch the whole thing. We just wanna see all the commercials at the beginning. Rex: What? Buzz Lightyear: He's kidding, Rex. Wheezy: Excuse me, Mr. Lightyear. You ought to sign that tape there. It might be worth something someday. Rex: He can sign it later! Put it in! Put it in! Woody: Darn thing's jammed. Rex: Jammed? Oh, I can't stand the suspense. I can't. I just- I- Oh! faints Hamm: Oh, boy! Buzz Lightyear: Rex! Woody: Gee, maybe we went too far. gets up on his feet Rex: Ha, ha! Just kidding! Hamm: Ha, ha. Good one, Rex. Very good. pressed the remote and the title appears on screen; "Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins". Then we see space and Buzz's Space Ranger info Buzz Lightyear: (voiceover) This is the universe. I work here. Names Lightyear. Buzz Lightyear. I'm a Space Ranger. Space Ranger of Warp Darkmatter is shown Buzz Lightyear (voiceover): My partner Warp Darkmater and I work out on Star Command's Universe Protection Unit. At 0800 hours, the report came in. Mission is shown Female Computer voice: Missing: three little green men. Last seen: Star Command Science Bay. Alpha mission objective: locate L.G.M.s A.S.A.P. Buzz Lightyear: (voiceover) We'll find and rescue these little green men... even if we must go to infinity... and beyond. pan down to a planet and the yellow letters read "Zeta Quadrant" with another said "Uninhabitable Moon". We see a ship on the rock and the steam covers the camera. We see Buzz Buzz Lightyear: Buzz Lightyear Mission log. We've searches this gaseous planetoid from top to bottom... with no sign of the missing personnel. a light shines on Buzz with a car honk noise being heard Buzz Lightyear: Hey! Warp Darkmatter: Come on, buddy. Nobody ever reads those reports. Buzz Lightyear: Warp, my friend... procedure is what separates us from the wicked forces of chaos. Warp Darkmatter: Buzz, if it means less paperwork, I'll take chaos. gets into the buggy Warp Darkmatter: Oh, man. Give it up, partner. This rock's as dead as it looks. Buzz Lightyear: Never judge a moon by its crater. We'd better double-check the dark side. Warp Darkmatter: I'll drive. buggy drives on the ground then drives off the cliff. The three LGMs appear and they land Warp Darkmatter: Well, mission accomplished. Three L.G.M.s disappeared. We just found three L.G.M.s. Buzz Lightyear: Hmm. Well, I don't think these are the three missing Little Green Men. Warp Darkmatter: Sure, not anymore. Buzz Lightyear: I'm afraid these three are stowaways. Ah, blast! This won't look good in my report. Hey! Ryan F-Freeman: What are they doing? L.G.M.s.: Must save the lost ones! Warp Darkmatter:.Whoa, whoa, whoa. We'll find your amigos, boys. Just not here. L.G.M.: Here! Buzz Lightyear: How can you be so sure? L.G.M.s.: Mindlink. Warp Darkmatter: Oh, come on! L.G.M.s.: Evil! Warp Darkmatter: Now you're just trying to freak us out. Buzz Lightyear: No, it's my worst fear come true. Warp Darkmatter: Here we go. Buzz Lightyear: This diabolical plot can only be the work of the sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance... evil Emperor Zurg! Warp Darkmatter: What plot? You think Zurg is behind every kitten stuck up a tree! Buzz Lightyear: The fiend! Why can't he leave kitty cats out of his nefarious schemes? Warp Darkmatter: All I know is we've searched half of the Zeta quadrant to find the missing L.G.M.s, and what do we find? A lot of nothing! saw something bad behind Warp Warp Darkmatter: There's something really bad behind me, isn't there? Buzz Lightyear: Crater viper! Look out! and Warp dodges the attack and ready their lasers Buzz Lightyear: Strange. Crater vipers never hunt in packs. Warp Darkmatter: Tell them that! fire at the crater viper and Buzz hits one. Buzz hits another Warp Darkmatter: Thanks, partner. Buzz Lightyear: Looks like this moon's not so dead after all! Warp Darkmatter: Give me a minute. It will be. L.G.M.s: The lost ones! Buzz Lightyear: What are you doing? Ooh! L.G.M.: This way. miss the crater viper. Warp is shooting at one. Buzz gets grabbed by the crater viper but he gets free by activating his jetpack. He saves the LGMs by shooting at the Crater viper. Warp zaps some Buzz Lightyear: Warp, hit 'em from below! Warp Darkmatter: Soft underbellies, eh? his jetpack, flies up and pulls out his weapon Let's see how ticklish. fires at the Crater vipers. They go to a monster mutant Buzz Lightyear: Of course! I should have guessed! A crater viper slag monster mutant! The L.G.M.s! Warp Darkmatter: Are they insane?! crater vipers are about to get them L.G.M.s: Must save the lost ones. and Warp flys and grabs the three Warp Darkmatter: Can't you just... Buzz Lightyear: Warp, Gemini split now! did Gemini split and got to safety Warp Darkmatter: Any reason you were looking to shake hands with a beast from 20,000 craters? L.G.M.s: The lost ones are there! Warp Darkmatter: Oh, well, then I'd say they're the dead ones now. Let's get out of here. Buzz Lightyear: Ha! I'm goin' in! Follow my lead! Warp Darkmatter: I hope you have a plan! Buzz Lightyear: No more so than usual. and Warp activate their grapple hooks and got the crater vipers Warp Darkmatter: Now what? Buzz Lightyear: Full throttle! Hit it! fly up and pulls the monster with all their might. The cable starts to fray then the monster is lifted to show an outpost with the Z on it Buzz Lightyear: The lost ones aren't in it. They're under it! Not...enough...power! New plan! Above us! fire and the rocks fall. The two dodges the rocks and the big rock kills the monster. The two are safe Warp Darkmatter: That was your plan? Buzz Lightyear: Most of it. Where are the L.G.M.s? Warp Darkmatter: Take a guess. two lands L.G.M.s: Zurg! Buzz Lightyear: I knew it. Zurg's subterranean outpost, the brain pod is controlling the torture tank L.G.Ms: Ow! Ow! Aah! Ow! Brain Pod 29: up when the doors slide open Wha—? in relief upon seeing 13 Brain Pod 13: Anything? Brain Pod 29: No. Brain Pod 13: Oh! He's not going to like this... doors slide open again and the minions gasp Grub: Anything? Brain Pod 29: head No. Grub: Oh, he's not going to like this! Grub leaves and the doors close, but the doors slide open, scaring them again Grub: Uh. What should I tell him? Brain Pod 29: We have proven that the little green men think and feel as one. We... chuckles Just don't know how. Grub: Oh, he's not going to like this at all... Grub leaves and the door closes again, but the doors slide open for a final time Brain Pod 29: Annoyed Oh, now what! Grub: in Zurg's hand He, uh, he didn't like it... drops Grub Brain Pod 13: Evil Emperor Zurg! Hi. How are you? The torture tank is good to go here as you can see and I.. Evil Emperor Zurg: Brain Pod 13 aside Silence! Brain Pod 13: My bad. uses his claws to cut the tank open L.G.M.s: Ooh! Ow! Evil Emperor Zurg: Proper torture requires the personal touch. Or if you got it. zaps them L.G.M.s: Ow! Evil Emperor Zurg: Ha, ha, ha! L.G.M.s: We are one. zaps them again and chuckles L.G.M. 1: We will never talk. L.G.M. 2: Do your worst. Evil Emperor Zurg: My plan exactly. zaps the LGMs. Outside, Buzz tries to use the laser on the door but to no avail Buzz Lightyear: Blast! Laser-resistant diabonic alloy. Warp Darkmatter: Let me try. knocks the door and grub answers Grub: Yes? closes the door, knocking Grub out then opens the door again Warp Darkmatter: After you. Ryan and Friends arrive Ryan F-Freeman: Hello? Buzz Lightyear: Huh? Who are you? Ryan F-Freeman: I am Ryan F-Freeman, Prime-Prince of Friendship and second leader of the Dazzlings. Meg Griffin: My name is Meg. Girlfriend of Ryan. Orla Ryan: I'm Orla Ryan. This is Oisin Ryan and my and his father, Sean Ryan. Cody Fairbrother: Name's... Cody Fairbrother. Student of Princess Celestia and the boyfriend of Lady, the lost steam engine. Crash Bandicoot: Crash, Crash Bandicoot. Evil Ryan: I'm Evil Ryan, friend of Adagio Dazzle and leader of the Cyberlings. Evil Anna: The name is Evil Anna. Smitten Kitten of Sci-Ryan and bandmate of the Cyberlings. Bertram T. Monkey: This is Matau T. Monkey, apprentice of Ryan and leader of the band named Matau and the Skylanders. I'm Bertram, Cyberlings bandmate, apprentice of Master Xehanort and Sunset's bodyguard. Jessie Primefan: I'm Jessie Primefan. Leader of Jessie and the wavettes. Ryan F-Freeman: And that's Sir Daniel, Star Song, Buck, Emmet and some others. We are the team called the Technorganic Empire. Sari Sumdac: What are you up to? Buzz Lightyear: Me and my partner Warp are gonna rescue the three L.G.M.s from the Evil Emperor Zurg, sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance. Queen Ryanara: Then, we'll help you two out. Buzz Lightyear: Okay. L.G.M.: Excuse us. Coming through. Buzz Lightyear: Get back in the ship and wait. L.G.M.s: No! Buzz Lightyear: Now, I know this is personal for you, but I must insist. L.G.M.s: No! Buzz Lightyear: Okay, we're getting into a chain of command area here, so really- L.G.M.s: We feel the pain. Ooh! Buzz Lightyear: Oh, oh, oh, right. It's their mindlink thing. Ernest Penfold: I wonder what is making them do that? Warp Darkmatter: How do you do that anyway? L.G.M.s: The Unimind. Warp Darkmatter: Unimind? Ronnocx Lacey: What's that? Buzz Lightyear: The mystical orb that links all of L.G.M. kind. It's on their home world. Of course, that's need to know, classified. Warp Darkmatter: I'm your partner. I need to know. Buzz Lightyear: Now you do. Warp Darkmatter: Anything else I should know? Buzz Lightyear: No, I'd say you're up to speed. Warp Darkmatter: Okay, thank you. opens the door and readies his laser with Warp Evil Emperor Zurg: Tell me of your mindlink. Tell me your secret. L.G.M.s: Never! Evil Emperor Zurg: Oh. I'll just have to pick your brains. Ha, ha, ha. Where's my cranial dissect-a-bot? dissect-a-bot appears but it explodes and Zurg to see Buzz L.G.M.s: Aaah! Oooh! Evil Emperor Zurg: Ah, Lightyear. Matau T. Monkey: And the Technorganic Empire! Buzz Lightyear: Evil Emperor Zurg, by the authority of the Galactic Alliance, you are hereby charged with attempted dissection of Star Command personnel. Evil Emperor Zurg: I shall destroy your Galactic Alliance. But first, I shall destroy you! Well, not personally. Hornets, destroy Buzz Lightyear! Including the Technorganic Empire! robots appear and aim their guns at Buzz and Ryan and Friends. The platform is lowered and the hornets fire. Buzz fire his laser Bertram T. Monkey: This is more like it. at the hornets with his Dalek blaster and Keyblade Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. his weapon and Keyblade Meg Griffin: Have at you! the fire spell at the Hornet Evil Emperor Zurg: Prepare to die, Buzz Lightyear! Buzz Lightyear: Not today, Zurg! flees via platform Oisin Ryan: He got away! frees the LGMs and blasts a few hornets then activates his jetpack Buzz Lightyear: Hop on! did and they fly with Buzz blasting the Hornets. One of the LGMs falls Buzz catches him and Warp comes down with the platform, crushing the hornets Warp Darkmatter: Back up? Buzz Lightyear: Always a dramatic entrance, Warp. Matau T. Monkey: You are full of surprises. Buzz Lightyear: I agree, Matau. Let's go after Zurg! Evil Emperor Zurg: screen Not today, Lightyear! For I have started the self destruct sequence on my way out. It is a moon of doom now. laughs Computer voice: Self destruct in 60 seconds. Buzz Lightyear: 60 seconds? Meg Griffin: A minute, Buzz. Warp Darkmatter: All the time in the world. hornets fire at the heroes, which miss LGMs: Uh oh. and Warp blasts the hornets to bits Buzz Lightyear: Technorganic Empire, get to the ship with the L.G.M.s. Blast off! LGMs and Technorganic Empire: But, Buzz! Buzz Lightyear: That's an order! We'll meet you in orbit. Ryan F-Freeman: You heard the Space Ranger, let's go! Meg Griffin: Women and children first! Oisin Ryan: Right behind you! Computer voice: Self destruct in 45 seconds. Technorganic Empire and LGMs flees to the ship Evil Emperor Zurg: screen Farewell, Lightyear! This time, you shall not escape. then the screen gets destroyed Buzz Lightyear: Just watch me, Zurg! and Warp fires at the hornets then the explosion happens and Buzz gets out of the way of a falling wall and locks down two Hornets Buzz Lightyear: Come on, Warp! It's time to blow this rock! presses a button and his jetpack wings come out. Buzz sees Warp caught in some debris and Buzz tries to get him out but to no avail Computer voice: Self destruct in 10 seconds. Warp Darkmatter: Get out of here. Buzz Lightyear: No! helping Warp Warp Darkmatter: Go! Buzz Lightyear: We're partners! Computer voice: Self destruct in 5.... Warp Darkmatter: I said "Go"! Buzz's button Buzz Lightyear: Warp! out of the outpost Computer voice: ....4, 3, 2, 1. is about to go back to Warp but stops then the outpost explodes. Meanwhile, we see a space station orbiting a planet and the yellow caption reads "Star Command". Inside, Buzz is at the podium in front of space rangers Buzz Lightyear: Space Ranger Warp Darkmatter sacrificed himself for the success of his mission and for the safety of his fellows. I miss him very much. and Meg and the team moans for Darkmatter Orla Ryan: First Connor Lacey, now Warp. crying and hugs Oisin Buzz looks at the hologram of Warp Buzz Lightyear: (voice) Buzz Lightyear personal log. In his crazed attempt to destroy me, Zurg has robbed the universe of a good man. My partner. My friend. the locker room, Buzz presses the button and Warp's name is erased. He walks out sadly Buzz Lightyear: (voice) On this day, I vowed no Ranger will ever again fall in harm's way because of me. I work alone. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan